Strange Encounters
by Riddles
Summary: LotR and HP crossover! Spoilers for both books, People! This is a Basilisk and House-Elf work! We will both put it under our works, so...well read and enjoy!
1. The Words of Two Dark...Things

Author's Note:  
  
Basilisk: Hello, All! It's me, Basilisk! And my good friend House-Elf and I are working together on this fic!   
  
House-Elf: Damn straight! And It's going to be quite amusing.. in MY opinion..*grins*  
  
Basilisk: *nods in agreement* We both like Gollum (Smeagol) and Tom (To you mere people known as Lord Voldemort). They are our siekicks. Right, House-Elf?  
  
House-Elf: Uh huh! 

Gollum: SIDEKICK?! Preciouss is a SIDEKICK?! 

House-Elf: Quiet, you. 

Tom: Hey! If he gets to say something, so do I! (blink, blink) What do I say? 

  
Basilisk: Scat, Tom! (cheerfully) We both like Harry Potter and the Lord of  
the Rings!   
  
House-Elf: Yess preciouss.. Gollum and dear ol' Voldey are THE best characters! Agreed?  
  
Basilisk: Definetly! NOW! To the disclaimer!   
  
House-Elf: We solemly swear we are up to no- crap wrong thing.... We don't own LotR or HP... sadly....   
  
Basilisk: Yeah, if only we were that lucky....SO, weboth hope you enjoy this! Right, House-Elf?  
  
House-Elf: Sure do! ^-^

~ House-elf

~ Basilisk

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*

Chapter 1

The Words of Two Dark...Things

It all started on cold, stormy night. There was a flash of lightning that lit up even the darkness that is Voldemort's top secret hideout. As suddenly as one can snap their fingers, a strange figure suddenly popped out of nowhere right into a meadow of the Forbidden Forest. He was a small, scary...thing. It's hard to really explain exactly what he looked like, but he looked utterly confused. 

This was...Smeagol! (AKA: Gollum! Fear the name, People!) But we'll call him Gollum for now, okay? He looked around at his new surroundings. Well! This certainly wasn't Middle-Earth! He was, however, somewhat comforted when he looked at the...shack-thing...building, in the middle of the meadow. He had NO IDEA, that he had stumbled right into Lord Voldemort's, most feared Dark Wizard of the world, Top Secret Hideout. For that WAS what the sign over the door of the small house type structure said. Written clearly on the sign above the door were the words: Lord Voldemort's Top Secret Hideout. 

He walked up to the door and leaned against it, using his highly accurate hearing to eavesdrop and possibly find out where the Hell he was. 

All he heard though, was hissing. He knocked on the door. The hissing stopped and he could hear someone yelling at someone else. 

The door opened to reveal a small short little man, who looked very cowardly. Gollum glared at it. 

The man looked frightened and quickly called over his shoulder. "My Lord. There's some...thing here at the door." 

Gollum peered behind the man. Any NORMAL person wouldn't be able to see for all the lights were out, but Gollum, who had lived for the longest time in the deepest caves and the underground lake of the Misty Mountains, and had luminous eyes that could see through even the darkest of places, saw something different.   
  
There was clearly a throne like chair in the small one roomed cabin. In it sat some...thing, as he would put it. In a way, it reminded him of himself. It was clearly a mortal-like man only...different. In the same way he was different from his species, yet...not. The man had very pale white skin and slits for nostrils. His eyes, he noted, were somewhat like those of a cat, and bright scarlet red in color. He looked like the type of man you wouldn't want to mess with. 

The man seemed to barely hear the other at the door. He was stroking a snake that was hanging around his neck. 

"I can see that, Wormtail," the man stated. Then, he looked up from the snake and at the door at the cloaked figure (Sorry. Forgot to mention that Gollum is cloaked). 

"What do you want?" 

Gollum hissed. "Smeagol would like to know where it isss." 

The man looked at him closely and pulled out a wand. Gollum KNEW it was a wand, because he had seen Gandalf use one to lead that dratted Baggins and the dwarves away from the goblins above his cave. He mumbled something and the candles in the room lit. 

Gollum hissed again. Light. 

The man, whoever he was, seemed to realize this, because he dimmed them slightly. 

"Well," he said. "Let him in, Wormtail." 

The man in front of him, Wormtail, he concluded, stepped aside and bowed him in. He walked in front of the man, who seemed to be observing his stature. 

"You are definetly nothing from the forest," he finally concluded. "Are you a muggle? OR...are you a wizard?" 

Gollum looked at him for a moment, pondering whether or not to answer truthfully. "Precious's name?" he asked, rather stupidly. 

"Who?" asked the man. Then he seemed to take it back and decide on something else. "Scratch that. What business do you have here? You are certainly NOT one of my Death Eaters." 

"Precious seeks to know it's location," he responded. 

"Who are you to ask?" the man retaliated. 

"What are YOU to not tell Preciouss?" he shot back venomously. 

The man looked simply outraged. "I!?" he yelled. "Do you not know who I am!?" 

Gollum wasn't sure if he was supposed to or not, but judging by the man's reaction, he was quite sure he WAS supposed to know who this man was. 

"I," he continued importantly. "Am Lord Voldemort!" 

Gollum blinked. "Who?" 

Now he had done it. The man stood up and looked at him venomously. "Where are you from?" he hissed. 

"Where is Precious?" he repeated. "You shall tell Precious first. Then, I tell you what you wants to know." 

Lord Voldemort sat back down calmly. "You are in the Forbidden Forest. The opposite side from Hogwarts, and about 5 kilometers away from Hogsmeade." 

Judging by Voldemort's tone, Gollum knew he was supposed to know what these locations were. 

"Precious is no longer in Middle-Earth?" he asked. 

Voldemort blinked. "Where?" he asked. "This is Earth, if that's what you mean. And I am Lord Voldemort, most feared Dark Wizard the world has ever seen." 

Gollum hissed to himself, thinking. He was DEFINETLY lost. How he had gotten here was beyond him. One minute, your seeking revenge on that Baggins thing, the next your in some other dimension. Ugh. What he'd give to have his Precious back. 

He hissed again. "I am Gollum," he said, for the longest time he could remember, not talking in third-person, and saying 'I'. He lowered his hood. The man against the wall, Wormtail, gasped and promptly started whimpering.

Voldemort, on the other hand, didn't seem to care what his appearance was. Then again, both were some sort of evolved because of the darkness of each of their lands into something barely comparable to their own kind. 

"Well, Gollum," Voldemort said. "Do you have magic in your...lands?" 

"Oh, yess!" he said, nodding vigorously. "Many magics of Middle-Earth." 

Voldemort was clearly interested. "Wars?"

Gollum nodded. "Dark Lord versus the Good sides." He then fell silent and silently started hissing to himself about that dratted Baggins again. 

Voldemort smiled. "AND," he started. "In your lands, are you a dark...creature?" 

Gollum stopped hissing and nodded. "Drasted Baggins stole my precious," he moaned to himself. 

"Your Precious?" Voldemort asked. 

"My ring! My ring!" he said. "It's my Precious! He took it! Gollum searches for Baggins and apears here for no reason! 

  
"My Precious," he moaned. "It's important that I find my precious!" 

Voldemort now looked very interested indeed. "Ring? Why is it so important to you?" 

"Precious-," he stopped, not sure whether or not to reveal this information. Surely this Dark Lord would want his Precious for himself. He hissed to himself. "It must swear on his life not to touch my Precious if I tell!" 

Voldemort now couldn't resist to know. He was too interested in this creature which seemed to have a lot in common with himself. "Very well. I shall not touch your 'Precious' even if it helped me reach my goal of immortality. But for a price. Your assistance, for my word." 

Gollum's mouth dropped. Of course, Voldemort didn't seem to think about what he just said. He named, on the spot, what his Precious could partially give, without so much as realizing it. 

He hissed. "Very well. Gollum gives word for it's word. Precious gives Gollum something like immortality, yess. Makes Gollum invisible." 

Voldemort blinked and seemed to realize that he had almost pinpointed exactly. "Well, you have my word. I merely want your assistance in helping me attack Hogwarts. You could prove a valuable friend against the muggle-lovers and mudbloods." 

Gollum blinked. 

"Non-magic people and wizards or witches with muggle parentage," he explained. 

Gollum nodded. "Gollum's word." 

"And then I need to get at Potter and Dumb-Door." he said, more to himself than Gollum. 

The man in the corner looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Oh boy, is the Wizarding World going to be shocked about this or what!? 

"Who?" Gollum hissed. 

Voldemort looked at him. "My mortal enemy and an old muggle-loving fool," he explained. "Both are at Hogwarts right now." 

Gollum nodded. He was starting to like this Dark Lord, and if he would help him get his Precious, he was definitely a friend. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*


	2. Well, Well... The Two Little Heros Meet

****

Chapter Two

Well, Well... The Two Little "Hero's" Meet

Frodo landed on something soft, that made him bounce two feet in the air, down again, then up a foot.. and- okay so he landed on something squishy. Once he'd sat up he noticed he was in a room cluttered with strange objects. He, however, was sitting on a bed. 

"Where am I?" He said out loud to the not-so-empty room. One moment he'd been sitting in his hobbit-hole looking for something he could subsitute for a finger ("Gollum'll _still_ pay for that..."), when he'd more commonly known as a bed. 

Suddenly, he heard a banging noise, like someone coming up stairs.... 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Harry stormed up the stairs, furious, because Dumbledore had denied his request to stay at the the Weasley's yet again. He opend the door and was about to flop down on his bed. But someone was already on it. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"AH!" The kid with glasses and messy black hair yelled as he jumped at least three feet in the air, "WHO ARE YOU?!" He then muttered to himself, "Why, oh _why_, do I always end up with strange things on my bed!?" 

Frodo stood up angrily, "I-" He laid a hand on his chest, "Am not a _thing_! I am a Hobbit!" 

The boy blinked. "A...what?" 

Frodo sighed loudly, "A HOBBIT! Or halfling, as some say." 

The boy obviously didn't know what Frodo was. Frodo suddenly got an impossible feeling in his stomach. Was he in another world?! 

"Okay.... Who are you then? I'm Harry Potter." This was obviously supposed to mean something to Frodo. But, obviously, it didn't. 

"I'm Frodo Baggins." Frodo was sure Harry would've heard of him. He was, however, famous. 

It didn't mean anything to Harry. Both of our _favorites_ thought furiously. It was an odd thought for the both of them. Hobbits usually liking to be unnoticed and normal, and Harry getting embarrassed all the time by people staring at his scar. 

Let's just say- the heros' reputations sort of clashed. 

Frodo decided that the impossible feeling was true. "What is this place called?" 

"A bedroom...-" Harry started, then getting it by a stroke of brilliance: He's not from this world! He said, "Oh, this is Earth... you're in England." 

Frodo's mouth nearly dropped open in horror and he started pacing. Harry finally noticed just how small this Frodo was. He must have only been three feet tall! "Oh!" Harry yelped before he could stop himself. 

"What?!" Frodo's eye widened, thinking that Harry might have come up with an idea as to why he was there. 

"It's just... you're so..." Harry sighed, "Small!" 

"Hense the word- 'Hobbit'."

"But... what are you?!" 

"A HOBBIT!" 

"WHAT'S A HOBBIT?!" Harry yelled. Then recoiled as he heard his uncle thundering up the stairs. Doing the first thing that came to his mind, he picked Frodo up and shoved him in the wardrobe ("HEY!" Frodo shouted). 

"Shh!" Harry hissed into the wardrobe. 

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, BOY?! KEEP QUIET! Ms. Figg will be here any minute! She hasn't seen you in a while and wants to take you for the summer! Thank God...." Frodo heard a angry voice yell. He decided to keep quiet. (Awfully smart of him, too!) 

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon. I was just thinking of writing to Sirius, my godfather, when I stubbed my toe..." 

The voice suddenly sounded frightened. "O-Oh.. it's alright.. Just... be quiet. Please.." The last word seemed like it took a lot of work to say. 

Frodo heard the door shut and he was taken out of the wardrobe. 

"Sorry about that," Harry started. 

"Don't be, it's fine." Frodo smiled weakly, "Now... will you tell about yourself? As you seem to think you are well-known." 

Harry looked downcast at this. "Well...in this world, there is a man called Lord Voldemort...." 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Once Harry's life story was done, and Frodo has seen Harry's scar he felt sympathy for him, and, in turn, told Harry about the Ring... and the whole quest. They seemed to have a lot in common. Both being famous (and orphans...and both have invisibility thingys...and both are short, brave, etc.) and quickly became good friends. They seemed to understand a lot of things about the other that most people wouldn't. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*


	3. Of Smarter Kinds

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

****

Chapter 3

Of Smarter Kinds

Nobody could explain how it happened. One minute, Meriadoc Brandybuck was walking along the road to Frodo's house when suddenly he heard a pop and his hold environment changed. 

He blinked and rubbed his eyes thoroughly. One minute he was walking past the rolling road along the grass and gardens of the neighboring hobbits, the next he fins himself in what appears to be. . . a girls bedroom, judging by the light purple wallpaper (though he didn't know how they "made the walls purple", as he would've put it) and four poster bed with a cream colored headboard. Against one wall was a wardrobe and the remaining two, two small bookshelves crammed with books. Besides the bookshelves though, there was a desk (there's no other furniture) also with a couple piles of books stacked on them. 

He was just about to start panicking (he's pretty brave) when he heard two voices talking downstairs. 

"Hermione, you really need to move all these books off the kitchen table, dear!" It was quite obvious that this voice belonged to a lady. 

"Yes, Mum. I'll get them in a minute. Pig just dropped a letter from Ron." A young girl's voice. 

"Isn't Ron the redhead?" the woman's voice asked. 

"Yes. That's Ron. And you met his parents in Daigon Alley remember?" 

"Oh yes. The large family that helped us exchange the money. They seemed nice. Although to be truthful, Mr. Weasley, was it, seemed very. . . over-excited to see us for some reason." 

It was clear how the young girl was trying to stifle a laugh from the snort that she let out before quickly muffling. (Yes, it was heard all the way from upstairs she found it so funny.) "He never meets many muggles, Mum. He is very fascinated with everything non-magical." 

At the mention of magic, Merry automatically leaned his ear closer to the door. 

The woman sighed. "Yes, well. . . have a nice day, Hermione. I have to go back to work (the Dentists' office). Bye." 

Hermione, the girl, said a good bye to who was obviously her mother and Merry could hear her walking up the stairs. He hurriedly scrambled behind the door just as the knob turned. 

In walked a young girl with very bushy brown hair. She was wearing the most ridiculous clothing he'd ever seen (to him a tank top and jeans would be weird wouldn't it?) and she was carrying so many books that the stack came up to her shoulders. 

She steeped in and as she stuck her foot out behind her and nudged the door closed, he automatically backed as close to the wall as possible and tried to quiet his breathing so as not to be seen. (The door is in a corner, thus he is standing in a corner, which happens to be not well lit, even though it was probably around 10 am.) 

She didn't look back though. She set the books down on the desk and walked over to the window. She unhooked a latch, opened it, stuck her head out, and called out clearly, "Pig! Get over here, you!" 

She pulled her head back in and not a moment later, a tiny little owl zoomed in. She reached out to snatch it a couple of times before she had it and carried it over to the desk. She set the little owl, "Pig", on the table, pulled out the chair, and searched through the stack of books until she found a piece of parchment wedged between one on the History of Magic and Transfiguration: Grade 4. She then opened a small bottle of ink, set it down, unfolded the parchment, and re-read what appeared to have been something earlier written. 

After a couple of minutes of furious scratching of the quill, she blew on the parchment, held the quill thoughtfully near her chin, and read whatever she wrote aloud to, what she thought was, herself. 

"Dear Ron," she started, reciting from the paper. "I hope you are finishing your homework! I have mine all done and it's already the middle of July. I need something to do, and my mum says she doesn't have time to take me to Daigon Alley until the 15th of August. Could you please send me a book or something? I am very bored. I have fed Pig and gave him a rest. Please reply soon. Hermione." 

She paused. "There. That doesn't seem as urgent as it is." She looked at the letter and turned it thoughtfully. Then she tied it to the little owl's claw and carried it over to the window. It took off out of her hands and steadily flew off into the distance. 

Merry tried to remain as calm as possible. He was in someone else's room, a GIRL'S room, a STRANGER's room, and he certainly wasn't where he was 10 minutes ago! 

He was starting to worry more when suddenly he was nearly scared out of his skin as a large ginger cat with a bottle-brush tail jumped out of what appeared to be nowhere (but in reality was off his space on the bookshelf to Merry's right where the cat was sleeping peacefully until interrupted by a certain panicking Hobbit's silent hyperventilating) and paced out right in front of him. He distinctly saw it give him a watchful look (that clearly said "I'm not stupid. I know you aren't supposed to be in my Mistress's room.") and then it went on and jumped gracefully onto the girl's lap (for she was now sitting on the bed reading another letter (the Hogwarts letter which came early). 

Hermione, the girl, looked down at the cat. She appeared to give it a thoughtful look and ask a silent question as she scratched the cat behind his ear. 

The cat, as if in some sort of understanding, stopped purring and cast a meaningful glance at the corner where Merry was trying to hide in the shadow by the bookshelf. He sucked in his breath in horror and tried not to panic MORE in fear of giving himself away. 

The girl saw his outline however, and quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out an odd sort of stick. She slowly and cautiously started walking towards his hiding spot. He started shaking and slid silently down the wall until he was slightly crouching in fear. She inhaled deeply and muttered something he couldn't hear. 

All at once, he reached his hands up to shield his eyes from the bright light that came from her stick ting and she let out a shriek, backed up, and tripped, her foot hitting his shoulder as her feet flew in the air. 

"Ow." she said, as she sat up on her elbows, rubbing the back of her head. She took another look at him and he could have sworn he heard her mumble something to herself that sounded like "I guess I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing." 

But she then regained her sense, stood up strait, aimed her stick at him as he was covering his head with his hands, and asked clearly, "Who. . .WHAT are you and why are you in my room?" 

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I really don't know how I got here, I swear! I was just walking through the Shire to my cousin's house and suddenly I found myself here! I swear, I didn't do anything!" 

The girl blinked. "Then you aren't a dark creature?" 

It was his turn to blink, although he blinked stupidly as he removed his hands and looked strait up at her. "No." he replied. "I'm a hobbit. Meriadoc Brandybuck" he added, holding out his hand. 

She looked at him confusedly but took his hand and shook it briefly. "Hermione Granger. What's a hobbit? I've never heard of them before." 

"Oh. Well you probably know me as a halfling then." 

She blinked again. "I've never heard of one before, no." 

"You know. Halflings. Like in the old songs. I'm from the west. Or maybe east or. . . aw, it all depends on where I am, actually!" 

She looked at him oddly again. "Yorkshire (I am pretending, okay?). Britain." 

"Where?" 

"Yorkshire. Britain." she repeated as if it were obvious where he was by the location given. 

He just gave a blankly confused look and tilted his head to one side thinking. "What part of Middle-Earth is this? East? West? North? South? Is it over the sea!? Oh I hope not." 

"Middle. . .Earth?" she asked interestedly. "This is Earth, Earth. Just Earth. No Middle to it. Or do you think this is Middle East? Or Mid Continent? Or-" 

"NO." he said plainly. "MIDDLE-EARTH." 

Hermione blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Unless-" she stopped suddenly and a thoughtful look crossed her face. She started talking to herself wordlessly and it seemed as she forgot he was there at all. 

Without thought, he blurted out, "What are YOU exactly?" 

She looked back at him. "Human. Well. . .a witch actually, but still human nonetheless." 

"A-a witch?" he asked frighteningly. 

"Oh," she corrected. "Not an evil witch. Just witch. You know. . . opposite of wizard." 

"Oh. . .like Gandalf?" 

"Who?" 

"Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey. Mithrandir. The wizard." 

"Never heard of him in all my long years of reading," she replied. "I have to tell Headmaster Dumbledore about this! I think you're from another world!" 

"Uh. . . I guess that would explain things better. Wait. . .this doesn't have to do with the Ring does it!? I thought Frodo destroyed it!" 

"Ring? No Ring, I think. Probably some ancient magic of some sort. Who's Frodo?" 

"Frodo Baggins. My cousin. The one I was on my way to visit." he replied sadly. 

He then proceeded to explain a lot of the details of his life, a certain quest, and a lot about his friends. Hermione seemed to have a lot in common. The way she described them. . . so did her friends. 

To Be Continued Soon. . . . 


	4. The Two Old Guys That Neither of Us Like

****

Chapter 4

The Two Old Guys That Neither of Us Like

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at his desk. It was the middle of July and he was at his home, Hogwarts, as always, with nothing to do. 

He was contemplating the current situation with Lord Voldemort, who had not made any moves at all as of yet. Because Voldemort had made no move, the Wizarding world was seriously starting to doubt the olds headmaster's mental health. Cornelius Fudge was trying to suspend him from the role of Headmaster, too. It was all very tiring, the parliament, yes, but still...he couldn't lie about the fact that he was feeling particularly bored today. 

He got out of his chair and walked to the door of his old office. As he was going down the staircase though, he felt as if he was being magnetically pulled off to the right. Towards the lake. 

He walked down the old halls, following the sudden odd feeling in his gut, and soon found himself on the grassy slopes of the Hogwarts lawn. A fair distance away, Hagrid's hut was seen, and a little to the right of the path to the hut about halfway to the small home, stood the Whomping Willow, momentarily silent in the summer sun. 

He was in the middle of Memory Lane, when there was a whooshing noise and something...or someone fell out of the air in front of him, and fell backwards, ramming into him. 

"Oh, why excuse me," he said, as if this event was a common occurrence around him (but it wasn't). 

He got hit in the nose by a long wooden staff in reply. 

"Oh dear. So sorry, good fellow," said a kindly voice from the figure in front of him, trying to straiten itself out, and get his cloak out of his face. "So sorry." 

"Not at all," he replied, rubbing his already crooked nose. 

He looked at the man, when his cloak was sorted out and was amazed to find an old man, a wizard also by the look of it, in front of him. Long beard, pointy hat, cloak, robe and all, stood an old man who could have passed as a cousin of his if needed. 

The man looked at him thoughtfully, as if appearing out of nowhere and falling in front of people who look like relatives of yours, was no big deal to him either. 

"So sorry," he said hastily. "May I ask where I am, and your name?" 

Dumbledore held out his hand. "Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at your service. You are on Hogwarts lawn. May I ask of you YOUR name?" 

The man just stood there, for once, looking properly shocked. "School for Wizardry? I have never heard of such thing in my life. Hogwarts, you say? What a funny name. Where is this...castle. What country? Is this someplace across the sea maybe?" 

Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully. "Which sea? You are in Britain...actually, Scotland (I think that's where Hogwarts is). Where are you from?" 

The man looked utterly confused now. "I am Gandalf the Grey," he said with an air of superiority. "And I must say that I have never in my life heard of Britain or a Scotland. I was just going to visit a friend, Frodo Baggins, in the Shire. Then I mysteriously found myself here." 

Dumbledore took the hand he offered when he introduced himself and shook it. "Well, I must say. I myself have never heard of a Shire. Well...I have, but never a place CALLED the Shire." 

Gandalf looked thoroughly confused, though it was nothing compared to how he felt at the moment. 

Dumbledore was confused as well, yet very interested. "Well then. We shall figure this all out then shall we?" he smiled and led Gandalf into a large, old castle. 

He then began interrogating Dumbledore about this so called 'school for wizardry.' They talked about spells and how they differ from their two worlds (Hey. They're the wise, old guys. They have figured out that Gandalf was from another dimension.) and on the topic, they also discussed their lands themselves. 

"Ah," Dumbledore said, as they reached an old door. He opened the door and Gandalf saw what had to be the most magnificent library he'd ever seen. "Here we are. This would certainly be in the Restricted Section, I'm sure." 

He walked over to another door and took out of his pocket a key ring with numerous different keys on it. He chose a large brass one and unlocked the door. 

The two stepped inside and began searching. Gandalf, with some difficulty due to lack of seeing so many books in one place and not knowing where to find certain books. 

It was Gandalf, however, who happened to turn to a page he found fitting of the description. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair at the table they had piled books on, scanning a page on time spells. 

He looked at the page he was on and read aloud, without so much as bothering to look up. 

"The Cross-Realm Point: This magic, although never known to have actually ever happened, is a natural magic that happens every one thousand years. It is supposed that on the first blue moon (a month with two full moons that comes around every fifty years) of every thousandth year (on the dot, whatever year they are in), when natural magic can supposedly summon the most important people of another dimension or world, to ours and appear where their Alter-World Twins are. In other words, the person they have most in common with in our world. This magic is classified as non-existent and will most-likely never be realistic." 

He looked up. Dumbledore was looking thoughtful. He was 'hmm'ing to himself and had an odd look of confusion on his face. As if he was trying to pinpoint something. 

"So," he said at last. "You appeared here, from this...Middle-Earth...and appeared at Hogwarts...because you are my...Alter-World Twin...?....Thus, if I were in your world, I would have most in common with you...." 

"That's what it says," Gandalf said. He repeated the relatively short passage from the book and looked back at Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore had the same look of trying to pinpoint something unknown and when he finally looked up, after about five minutes, he looked at Gandalf thoughtfully. 

"So...." he started questioningly. "Who would you say were some of the most important people in your world?" 

Gandalf blinked. "Well that's easy," he said. "That would be-" then he stopped. What if...what if poor little Frodo was experiencing this same spell? Would the young hobbit be alone? What about the Fellowship? What about...Sauron? Or Saruman? Or even Gollum? Hell, even Elrond could be stuck in this...world. 

Gandalf looked at Dumbledore, and for some reason, thought of asking who would be compatible to Frodo, without mentioning the hobbit's name. He really didn't know why. He just didn't quite think it could be possible, maybe, that Frodo would be stuck here too, and henceforth, thought he wouldn't need to mention his name. (I don't know why, he just didn't!) 

"Do you know any young, hero-type people maybe? Hobbits?" 

"Whats?"

"Nevermind. Do you know anyone who maybe was your only hope in a war or played an important part anyway? Maybe no parents? Young? Smart?" 

Dumbledore blinked. "Yes...." he said slowly. "Why? Who do you think would be their Alter-World Twin?" 

At that very moment, an owl flew in through the window of the Library (pretend there was one). A young, female, snowy owl to be exact. 

She held out her foot towards Dumbledore shot a strange look at Gandalf, as if she somehow knew it was important that he also see the letter. 

"Post by owls?" Gandalf asked amusedly. "What a marvelous idea." 

Dumbleodre was reading the letter though. 

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, 

I have a problem. a BIG problem. I was walking upstairs to my bedroom, and was heading to bed, only to find, again, someone else on it. 

I don't really know how to explain this, so could you possibly...I don't know...help me? He says he's a 'hobbit' and from...some other world. 

Harry Potter 

He handed the letter to Gandalf. He read it and visibly paled. "It could be that foolish Pippin," he muttered to himself. "Or even Merry or Sam...." 

(*turning angry red* SEE THAT! DID YOU SEE THAT! Gandalf disses Pippin! PIPPIN IS COOL, so THERE, you...wizard, you! HOW DARE HE INSULT PIPPIN!? That's EXACTLY why I hate him! Always picking on poor, little Pippin! EVIL, I tell you! EVIL! ) 

"I think we better head off to Privet Drive now, Gandalf." 

"Yes," he said. "We must fly! (No, People! That's the term they use for run fast or away) To...Privet Dr!" 

To be continued soon. 


End file.
